


Fight or Flight

by wingeddserpent



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Vaan six months to realize what sky pirating really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> For the ff_fortnightly prompt: Education

Vaan gazed up at the clouds and sighed. Piracy was all well and good—the intensity of flight, the rush of heists, the elation of a good haul.

It had taken him six months to learn what sky pirating really was:

Running and fleeing and escaping and all those other verbs that meant evading your problems instead of dealing with them.

Frankly, he wasn't sure if that was how he wanted to spend his life. Penelo had adapted well to the sky, but she was better equipped for it than he was. Dancing was another form of escapism, and all she had ever wanted to do.

He'd wanted to be a psychiatrist—someone who faced their problems with a clear head. Someone who, not only didn't run from their own troubles, but also helped others to do the same.

Vaan's hands quivered over the controls—he had chosen the well-constructed lie of freedom over helping others. Maybe it was time to—

“Penelo, fire up the engines.”

Time to fly, before he seriously considered the state his life was in. That was, after all, a sky pirate's main skill and it was about time he learned how to do it properly.


End file.
